The Wolves Go To School
by devorador
Summary: AU magic!Stiles. When Stiles is informed that he is to be the new Nereshai, he is none too pleased and blames Mr. Roi for EVERYTHING. Teen Wolf/NIght School crossover


Chapter 1: Welcome to Night School

/./././././

Stiles looked down at the letter he held, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He loved Madam Chen, owed her even (on more than one occasion), but he'd be damned if he had to step foot into the same building as _him._ He hated that man with a burning passion, and well, if they did happen to meet and he sicced his astral on him, he could not be blamed.

He rooted around in his desk for his compact and the bored look of the demoness operator glowed back at him from its reflective surface.

"Name and location?" she monotoned, filing her razor sharp claws.

"Sue Chen. Benjamin Theron Night School. Hellgate 13. New York City, Queens. Line crossing- "

"I got it sweets." she cut him off, dragging one claw behind her, to connect his line to what he assumed was his intended caller with a luminous line.

The mirror then blinked out to reveal Sue's face, looking confused for a minute, then lighting up in recognition, upon spotting Stiles face.

"Genim! How are you? Here to officially accept your post?"

Stiles winced at the use of his first name. He hadn't been called that since his Mother was alive.

"About that Sue..." he approached cautiously. "I, uh, can't accept this. I'm sorr-"

"Now, wait just one minute, young man! Is that stupid feud of yours with Mr. Roi _still_ going on?! This is ridiculous! You two need to act like adults!"

Stile cut in before her rant mode fully set in, having been on the receiving end of many tirades and knowing how long it could go on.

"Not exactly. I mean yes." he amended, seeing her glare. "Part of it is true that I don't want to be in the same building as him, but it's more than that. I'm with a pack now, and we're in a tight spot and they need me."

"A pack?" Madam Chen questioned, tilting her head to one side. "It's rare for one such as yourself to be associating with a pack, is it not?"

"Special circumstances." Stiles emphasized, raising his eyebrows to indicate that this topic was not up for discussion. Ever the diplomatic principal, she gracefully bowed out of the issue at hand.

"Well, I'm sad to hear that. And I do so hope that at the very least, you'll take up my offer to stop by for some guest lectures? I know the children will love it and learn so much. You were one of our top and brightest!"

Stiles chuckled and thought back to his delinquent days. "I don't think Mrs. Murrey will agree with that sentiment. One too many detentions in the gray room..."

Sue laughed. "Yes, well. The room isn't getting the same use as when you were here. Stay sharp, and if you don't mind, I'd like for you to come in for a lecture sometime soon, schedule permitting."

"Sure thing. Take care since, you know, I felt you guys, uh using the..."

"I know." she nodded "Thanks for the concern. We're taking care of that now."

The line blinked out and Stiles once more saw his own reflection in the small, silver compact wrought with delicate flowers. It had been his mother's and in her family for generations.

The rattling of his window made him turn in his chair, coming face to face with a one Derek Hale.

"What the fuck? I've been calling all day! Let's go!" Derek stormed over and grabbed the back of his hoodie, hauling him towards the window.

"Whoa man! Watch the hood! It's an original. And what's with the rush? What house's on fire?"

Derek tugged on his shirt a bit harder. "Sorry man. Slipped out. But seriously, what's the dealy-o yo?"

"The alpha pack's on the move and we need to go now. We need to stay as a group to better face their threat."

"Cool! Whose face do I get to punch? Oh wait! Let me grab my bat!"

Derek growled and shook him. "You're not fighting. You're going to stay behind."

Stiles bristled. "Hey! I may be a puny human but I can take care of myself!"

At Derek's pointed stare, Stiles amended. "Kind of. Well sort of. Most of the time."

The surly werewolf huffed and ran his hands through his hair, contemplating the best way to convince the boy not to go with them on this fight.

"I...know you're capable. You help me...us all the time, and we all rely on you for a lot of things. It's just that the enemy this time's pretty formidable and no one wants to see you get hurt."

Derek stood there, nervous, as Stiles scrutinized him. After a pause, a small smile stretched out across the teen's face.

"Awwwwwww. You love me! You really, really love me!" he cooed, creeping closer to the werewolf to tickle under his chin. Derek slapped his hands away telling him not to play around and yanked him out the window.

/././././

They were in the middle of an intense battle when it happened. Derek had sent the word out and all pack members had gathered at the burnt Hale mansion as a last stand. As they were plotting out their strategy to take out Deucalion and his pack, they were blitz attacked. Everyone jumped into the fray with gusto and when Stiles picked up his bat to join them, was shoved into a hole in the wall by Derek. He growled out a 'stay there,' face half transformed, and Stiles pouted and scooted back into the niche. His plan of staying obscured was blown to hell when one of the twins was thrown through the very wall he was wedged into and he scrambled out quick, to avoid beams and debris falling on him. That was when the lone female of the enemy pack found him and his own battle began.

He knew she was toying with him, making him waste energy, as he swung his bat around like a damn fool and she kept dodging with mirth. He took a moment's glance to assess the rest of his friends, and they weren't faring any better than him. Bloodied and bruised, they fought on. Focusing his attention back to his opponent, she licked her lips, sharpening her claws to a point and sauntered towards him predatorily.

"Time to say bye-bye, human." she purred.

Stiles was ready for a snarky comeback when suddenly, something appeared in the air between them with a blinding flash. Shielding his eyes, Stiles noticed that it was an envelope floating mid-air that emitted the light, slowly spinning in spot. It was the most pretentious envelope he had ever seen. Embossed with gold filigree around the edges, it now glowed with a soft light, and Stiles even swore that it even emitted a soft chorus. The name on the envelope was addressed to him.

The sudden light and appearance of a floating envelope brought everyone to a sudden halt. They all stared at the piece of paper with varying degree or confusion and shock as Stile slowly reached his hand out for the envelope. He slid his finger under the seal and winced when a small high pitched 'hallelujah' came bursting out along with his letter. Skimming his eyes over, his brows furrowed, casting his eyes in shadowy anger.

Not being able to take the silent tension, Boyd yelled out. "Well? What does it say?!"

Stiles looked up from the letter, deep frown etched in his face, as he contemplated whether or not he should share the information written within. That decision was forcibly made for him when the paper was suddenly ripped out of his hands by Erica and read aloud to everyone present. As soon as she opened her mouth to read it however, the letter curled around her fingers to create a beak that opened its 'mouth' a couple of times. She yelped in surprise and let it go, as it twirled once and addressed the group in general.

"Ge-" Stiles coughed loudly. "-Stilinski. We are happy to announce that you are cordially invited to be the new Nereshai to the position that opened up. Please expect another letter soon to discuss your dour duties in detail..."

The letter burst into flames with a great bang, once more blinding everyone in the house.

Derek was the first to recover, rushing to ask Stiles.

"You're a night thing? Why didn't you tell me? What are you?" he rapid fired in succession.

Stiles carried on, unhearing, mumbling to himself as he stomped out of the semi-circle his friends and enemies created around him.

"Cannot believe this...! I thought you _couldn't _get chosen like that..."

"So, is anybody going to explain anything?" huffed Erica, shaking her hair out, wiping at the stubborn dirt smudge on her face as she leaned heavily against Boyd, keeping her weight off her left foot.

"You really haven't taught your pack anything, have you?" Deucalion drawled out, languishing on the back of an ottoman that had seen better day. "For those of you clueless to the supernatural world around you, let me give you a quick lesson. The supernatural community is obviously bigger than the small life you lead here. The night world encompasses many creatures and you, my dear, are part of the shifter's world. Though anarchistic our society may seem, there are a few that, uh, 'take care of business,' if you will. When the shit storm hits, the 13 night lords, the Nereshais, deal with the problem at hand."

"So, they're bad ass motherfuckers?" Jackson questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the alpha of the alphas replied back.

"And you're telling me that Stiles, ditzy, klutzy, human Stiles, just became one of them?"

Deucalion looked up from inspecting the blood and dirt under his nails and leveled a look. Looking around at the other member of the Hale pack, they truly did look curious and astonished that they weren't the only creatures out there that went bump in the night. Though true that the alpha pack was interested in acquiring Derek Hale, Deucalion was no fool to dismiss the human (well, he was certain he was no mere mortal now. The letter proved it). Any 'human' that could roam with a pack for that long, even be depended on, had some merits.

"Well, he's clearly not just a human. You can't be a night lord without being a night thing." Deucalion spoke slowly, hoping his point would come across.

"Then what is he?" Isaac asked, coming up to support Erica on her other side.

Deucalion sighed and rubbed at his temple. He didn't know how their alpha put up with this stupidity. Just as he was about to connect the obvious, Derek spoke up.

"We don't know, but whatever he is, he's strong. Not only is he a Nereshai now, but he's been able to mask his night scent." he frowned, Stiles keeping a secret not sitting well with him.

Just then, Stiles stormed back into the room, clutching his notebook and his pack on his shoulders. He looked up at the group then, surprised, as though he'd forgotten they were even there and turned to walk out the door once more when he paused mid step and addressed Derek.

"So, uhhhhh, I need to find a gate. Yeah, I need to go visit an old family friend about this...shit..." he lifted the hand holding up his notebook and gestured it about for emphasis.

Without missing a beat, Derek spoke. "We're coming with you."

"What?! No! I mean, it's unnecessary. Really, I think it's best if you guys stayed here, well, not with _them_ here," He pointed towards the alpha pack. "But I think you guys need to stay out of this one."

"Fat chance, Stilinski." Jackson growled out. "You always pester us about tagging along, so now it's our turn."

"Yes quite," the enemy alpha added. "I for one am curious about this whole Nereshai business. They're so secretive, I don't think a better opportunity will ever arise."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" sighed the teen, giving himself up to his fate.

"Nope! So lead the way!" Lydia chimed in cheerily, marching up to the new Nereshai and gently pushed him forward.

Stiles was displeased to note that the rest of the alpha group was also trailing after their own.

/././././

"Sooooooo you keep a gate in your closet?" Allison spoke up, breaking the silence that blanketed over them the entire trip back to Stiles' home. "How do you even keep a gate in a place so small? Is it like Stargate?"

"Urmmm, kind of? It's hard to explain. I'll just show you."

Having that many people in his small closet was suffocating, as they all trooped in one by one, trying to get a peek at the gate. Stiles reached the wall of clothes up on hangers and pushed them all to one side to reveal the wall behind it. On the wall was a thinly etched circle with a crescent moon nestled within. Around the edges of the circle were what could only be described as runes.

Stiles gestured towards it with a flourish.

"That, that is a gate. And all we need is an address," Here, he waved the notebook clutched in his hands once more. "Aaaaaaand we activate it."

The thin fading lines of the gate suddenly darkened, blazing a lighted trail that made up the gateway.

"And we just step through."

His friends watched in fascination as he stepped through the glowing portal and seemingly melted into the wall.

"Well," Jackson gulped. "Ladies first."

"Nuh uh. Age before beauty." Lydia countered and shoved him towards the gate with everything she had. He stumbled through and after a tense thirty second, Boyd stepped up to the challenge next.

/././././

At the other side, Stiles was waiting by a set of stalls in what seemed to be an abandoned girl's bathroom in a high school. After the last of the twins materialized out of the wall length mirror, Stiles straightened his posture and walked towards the group, announcing their destination.

"Welcome to Benjamin Theron Night School."

/././././

A/N: so yeah, was writing that teen wolf stars hollow crossover when, for old time's sake, I busted out night school and this popped into my head... 'scurries away to hide'


End file.
